


satellite

by killabeez



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LiveJournal fic meme, for the prompt Kurdy, Jeremiah, and romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satellite

It's the last thing either of them expects. They're both worn out, worn down from weeks of trying to do the jobs of ten guys with ten times their training and experience. All Kurdy wants is to sleep for a month, and he can't remember the last time he had time to think about anything beyond dealing with the next emergency to raise its ugly head. It's not like that's going to be over any time soon. It's not like the end of the war means there's less work to do. So when Markus tells them both to get the hell out of his sight and take a vacation, at first, they think he's joking. It takes Erin giving Jeremiah the keys to a rover and ordering them point blank to get lost and stay lost for seventy-two hours for Kurdy and Jeremiah to realize they're serious.

It's not until they're on the road heading south that it occurs to Kurdy how long it's been since he and Jeremiah spent three days alone together. The first hour or two, it's on the tip of his tongue to suggest they go their separate ways and meet up three days from now. He keeps expecting Jeremiah to be the one to say it -- and when Jeremiah doesn't, Kurdy's kind of at a loss. When he finally clears his throat and asks where they're going, Jeremiah just gives him a long, measuring look, and a smile that Kurdy doesn't know how to read.

It's under a wide, red sandstone arch and a low-hanging moon that Jeremiah gets up from the fire and takes the book out of Kurdy's hands, takes him by the hand without asking and pulls him up, his grip warm and sure. Kurdy goes. Whatever else is true, whatever's changed in the world, he can't help the way he still wants this, and if Jeremiah still has it in him to ask, Kurdy won't deny him.


End file.
